Different From What You've Heard
by Celivia
Summary: A new version of the wellknown fairy tale. Chapter 1: What if sleeping beauty was not a victim of the witch's curse? Shikatem. Revised. Please R


**Different From What You've Heard**

**By:** Celivia

**Summary: **What if the fairy tales we heard become another way round? Began with Sleeping Beauty. Temari's the princess and the prince is …Shikamaru?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** This is my first Naruto fic and it is a revised version. The old verion got deleted. Anyway, enjoy.

**Sleeping Beauty**

Once upon a time ( Naruto: A boring opening…Celi: Can't you see the summary? This is a Fairy Tale! They always begin like this. So go and wait, your part is not up yet.) Ahem, so once upon a time , in a country called Suna. And in this country there lived a beautiful princess named Temari.

Temari was not only pretty, but was also a decent and wise ruler. Under her rule, nobody in Suna needed to worry about their lives. But there was one thing that Temari herself always worried about, and that was her brother.

Temari had two brothers. The elder one , Kankuro, had a queer obsession with dolls (Kan: PUPPETS!) …ok…puppets. And the younger one , a cute little red haired boy named Gaara, had suffered from insomnia since he was born due to a demon inside him. This sickness not only made Gaara look like Raccoon, but was also making him mad (You can try to stay awake for years to see what it's like.). This was what Temari worried about. She cared about her little brother's health.

-------------------

And so Princess Temari searched everywhere for a doctor who could heal his brother. After some time, she finally found one, the Legendary Healer, Tsunade.

" So, you want me to heal your brother?" said the healer.

" Yes, no matter what it cost." replied the blond.

" I see…so … Shizune!"

Temari saw a black haired girl come towards them with a deck of Poker.

Tsunade smiled, " Dare to gamble with me?"

-After 5 minutes-

"OK, I win. So you will now heal my brother?"

"Haihai…Take this." The healer gave Temari two pills.

" What's this?"

" Triple S"

"Triple…S?"

"Yes,** Super Sleeping Pills**. Let your brother take it and he will fall into a deep sleep for a week, the demon also."

"Thanks very much. Sayonara, you're welcome to our castle anytime."

--------------------

Temari rushed back to the castle , prepare two cup of tea, and put the pills in one of them. Then she went to Gaara's bedroom.

" Gaara? Do you have time to drink some tea with me?"

"Hn"

"Ok…" but before she could continue, Kankuro came in.

" Hey Temari, there is a man out there who said he had your fan fixed."

"Really? Then I should go…Gaara , drink that cup in front of you, I'll be back in a while." Temari ran out happily.

Meanwhile in the room----

"What!" Kankuro saw Gaara glare at him.

" Get out of my room."

" Ok…hey!" Kankuro took up the cup in front of him and gave it to Gaara, " drink as Temari said." He then went away.

Gaara took the cup, and drank the tea, not caring if he was drinking the wrong one.

" Sorry to keep you waiting." Temari came back in 5 minutes and she drank the cup of tea left on the table. And…

  
  


She fell on the floor, sleeping…

--------------------

Both Temari's siblings were shocked by this incident, and Kankuro went to find Tsunade.

" She drank that! She is normal so the pills will make her sleep for three years!" was the reply.

Kankuro was upset. He didn't know what to do without Temari. All he knew was puppets, and Gaara…How could they rule the country?

Tsunade signed, and she gave Kankuro tones of pills for him to put all the people in Suna asleep. He did.

-------------------

The news of the sleeping country of Suna was spread to other places.

" You know what? The whole country slept because of the princess."

As time went by , news became rumors, rumors became legend, and legend became myth……

"I heard that the princess was put to sleep by a witch!"

"I was told that the princess had slept for a hundred years!"

"The princess was under a curse because the her brothers made the witch angry!"

" My version is that the King and Queen forgot to invite the witch to their daughter's birthday and so the princess was cursed!"

Well guys (girls), you now all know where our story of Sleeping Beauty came from.

---------------------------

The story finally reached a far away country, Kohona, and in there, there lived a lazy prince called Shikamaru.

Yes, when I said lazy, he was not just an ordinary lazy person.

"Shikamaru, get up for breakfast!"

"No…too troublesome."

"Shikamaru, get off your bed!'

" What a hassle…"

"Shikamaru, at least open your eyes!"

"I have to sleep at night anyway, so why not just close them all day long? It can save trouble."

The King and Queen were angry and worried. There could not be anyone lazier than their son. Their worries were relieved when a man appeared.

"WAKE UP! YOURE WASTING YOUR BEAUTIFUL YOUTH!"

Upon hearing such a loud voice, Shikamaru was shocked and he opened his eyes.

Standing in front of him was no one but a man with bowl-shaped hair style , really thick eyebrows and wearing a green bodysuit. There was a boy standing beside him,same eyebrows, same hair style, same bodysuit.

Shikamaru was terrified, but he didn't display any emotion. Why? Too troublesome.

"Who are you?"

"I am Gai, and this is my cute apprentice Lee. I am here to show you the beauty of youth!' said the man, pointing to the sun outside the window.

Gai told Shikamaru the story of sleeping beauty.

"Come on! It's now your time to experience youth!"

"Gai Sensei is right. You should not waste this chance Shikamaru san."

"Why do I have to find the princess? Too troublesome."

"DON'T SAY THAT. NOW GO!" Gai kicked Shikamaru out of the castle with his backpacked. He also asked for two guards to go with him.

And so our prince began his journey to save the princess.

---------------------------

On the way---

"Where are we going anyway?" The blond guard asked the raven haired boy beside him.

" How can I know? Shut up, dobe."

"Teme!"

While the guards were fighting, Shikamaru looked at the map Gai drawn for him.

It looked special…

It looked like a …puzzle

Though it was not obvious at all but Shikamaru was a genius, and he loved puzzles and chesses. So at this moment, he dumped his laziness and went to Suna while solving the puzzle on his way, leaving the two guards behind.

---------------------

He finally arrived at the castle. He went to the biggest room.

Shikamaru looked around , and he saw a beautiful girl sleeping on the bed.

"Wow…" He went closer, and looked at the girl's face, " She must be the princess."

He lowered his head, and now their head were just inches apart…then…

  
  


Shikamaru fell asleep.

---------------------

Time flew and Temari finally woke up. She immediately spotted the boy on her bed.

Kankuro and Gaara also woke up and they came into the room and saw their sister sleeping with a boy.

They woke him up.

"Who are you?" asked Temari, and Shikamaru told her the story.

Temari was touched by the story ( for Shikamaru went a long way alone to Suna) and she offered Shikamaru to stay with them.

Shikamaru accepted, because going back was too troublesome.

What about Gaara's insomnia?

"Look up the sky. What can you see?" Shikamaru was lying on the roof of the castle, asking Gaara next to him.

" Clouds."

"Good, look carefully. Can you see that they are so free and light? Concentrate and you'll want to like them."

"Hn" Gaara looked at the clouds, and slowly, his eyelids closed.

" Shikamaru Dear, Gaara, dinner's ready!"

"Coming." Answered Shikamaru. He looked beside him. Gaara was still asleep.

And so the prince and princess live happily ever after.

-The End-

  


Hope you like it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


End file.
